Waiting for an End
by ShadowStar09
Summary: She was use to living on the edge and fighting for her life on a daily basis. Who knew that she would be doing the same thing, in America, in Modern day? Being 22 was too old for this kind of crap, she missed her old life in the past.
1. Hope in Dark Places

**Disclaimer: **I dont own InuYasha or the great minds behind the walking dead series (or comics). If I did. Oh man, I would be such a happy camper being around Glenn and Daryl's actors.

This is just an idea I thought up, If I get good responses to this fic, I'll continue working on it.

"Speech"

_Japanese_

_**Thoughts**_

**-Waiting for an End-**

_Chapter One: Hope In Dark Places_

She was crouched behind a dumpster, watching a small group of walkers feed on a dead dog in the middle of the road. She had long ago gotten use to gruesome scenes such as this. Where the dead came back to life, ate the living, and those 'lucky' enough to get away with bites or scratches turn into the undead hours or days later. She blamed Kikyo, even if she wasn't the reason for this madness. She missed her time traveling days.

She looked from the feasting walkers to her destination, a small grocery store that was still slightly stocked. They were low on rations and medical supplies, and happened to find a small town on the border of Kentucky and Tennessee. After her adventure's in the past, she upped her grades and got into competitive archery, her team managed to make it to a world semi-final match in Kentucky right before the out break started. Souta and Ayumi came with her, unfortunately Ayumi died soon after everything went to hell and before the armed forces showed up. Her Archery Team and Souta managed to survive in the building the competition was in for 2 weeks, until they ran low on arrows and the Army was over-run. That was 3 months ago. They started with 19 in their group, there was only 5 of them now.

Shaking her head to be rid of her thoughts of the past, she took a quick glance on the roof of a nearby building. Behind the sign of the building was dark haired man with tanned skin, Wade. He had his sniper rifle aimed at the small group of walkers in Kagome's way. He nodded to her once to confirm that he was ready. Right after, a small blooded carcase was thrown over the roof's ledge by another person.

The sound of the carcase smacking into the concrete got the attention of the feasting walkers. They got up slowly, groaning and moaning and walked over to the blooded cat body and started feasting on it.

Taking a quick look behind her to make sure the vehicle was in place, she dashed to the small store and opened and closed the door carefully. Taking her machete out from its sheath, she cautiously checked to make sure there were no walkers in the building. When she was sure the building was empty, she opened the empty sack she had with her and put as many dried foods, soups, any water she could find, and medical supplies she could into it. She even found some toilet paper rolls and feminine items too, that in itself was amazing. "_I guess this was one of the first towns to fall. No one had time to stock up." _The store was still at least half stocked. Which was rare.

Placing the sack on her back, she made her way to the front of the store carefully. Looking out the corner of the window she spotted the walkers still feeding on the bait they laid out. She turned her attention the ally she came from and nodded to a man in a black SUV. As soon as she did, the man drove the SUV to the front of the building and she quickly opened the back and placed the sack in it. Running to the front passenger door, she noticed that the Walkers had noticed them and were stumbling towards them.

Jumping into the vehicle she looked to the driver. "Lets get out of here Greg. Go to the meeting point."

The shaggy haired man nodded once. "Ain't got no complaints out of me darlin', lets get the hell outta' here." He smirked and did a quick u-turn in the road and zoomed away from the on coming walkers, sticking his arm out the window and flashing them the bird.

She smiled at his antics, Greg and Wade were both part of the National Guard. They were the only 2 out of the 30 or so armed forces that survived the onslaught of walkers that came at the competition building in hoards. Greg was a good 'ol fashioned, happy go lucky country boy and was in infantry, where as Wade was a Sniper and part of the special forces, he had a more serious attitude about him. Unless he was alone with her or Souta.

They drove down some side streets and made their way back to where the building Wade and Souta was at. The walkers long gone to another part of the town. Soon Wade and Souta both came out of the building and hopped into the Black Rav4.

Wiping his sweaty brow, Souta huffed in frustration. "Man, those things are annoying. At least they are easy to distract." He pulled out a small water bottle and took a quick drink and leaned in between the front seats to look at Kagome. "Were you able to get anything good out of there, sis?"

Kagome grinned. "You bet ya! The store was still pretty stocked. I think this town was one of the first to get hit by the outbreak really bad. No one had time, or was able to get supplies at the stores. Even got some toilet paper out of there. A good 8 rolls too, of the really good stuff!"

Greg and Souta's eyes got big and spoke at the same time. "Really!?" They looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"Make sure you both dont use it all. We have to make sure to conserve it."

Looking next to him at Wade, Souta made a pathetic whine. "We wont use it all! I promise!"

Kagome chuckled lightly and looked to the gas gauge and frowned. The SUV was almost at a quarter tank. "Hopefully Chouko found some gas. We will need it if we are making our way to Georgia."

Greg nodded as he made a turn onto a side road. "Im pretty sure she did darlin', we passed several vehicles that didn't look to be touched on the way here."

"I can't believe we left her alone."

"She isn't alone Souta, she has Remy with her. That dog will protect her from anything. Just like he would for any of us." Wade smiled slightly at Souta who nodded.

Remy was Wade's personal German Shepherd, who was trained as a police dog. The saddle back German Shepherd was fiercely loyal to Wade and did anything he was asked to do. The hundred pound beast barely fit in the back of the SUV with the supplies.

Soon the small group slowed to a stop on a side road. Kagome opened her window and made a low whistle. Waiting a few seconds, they heard another whistle from their east and drove in the direction they heard it.

Behind some fallen tree's was a young woman holding 2 gas cans, with a large dog beside her.

Souta grinned and opened his window as Greg drove towards her. "Were you able to get any gas?" He asked lowly.

The girl smirked and jogged to the SUV, the 2 gas cans contents swishing inside them as she did so. "You betcha! A whole 18 gallons! Should be able to fill the car up and have some left over." Running to the back of the vehicle she opened it and placed the 2 gas cans next to the bag of items Kagome put him, then let Remy jump in the back also.

Once she was in the Vehicle next to Souta, Greg set off South towards Georgia. The last broadcasts that they heard before all power was out, was that there was a place in Georgia with a cure, or safe house. While the others believed that it was true. Kagome and Wade knew otherwise though.

There wasn't much hope in the world anymore, so they wouldn't spoil it for the other three. There wasnt much left for them here, so it was best to move on anyway.

End of Chapter one! What do you guys think? I've been on a huge Walking Dead kick and I dont think there are enough crossovers of these two shows.

Also, give me idea's on pairings. Im not sure if I want Kagome with Daryl or someone else. Sadly, I like Glenn and Maggie, they are such a cute couple, so they are staying as is.


	2. Hopeless

**Disclaimer:** I dont own except a few Plushies and DVD's.

**AN:** Thanks for the feedback guys. I had someone PM me wanting to know more Info on Wade and Greg. If more people show interest in them, I can post a small Bio of them on my Profile. Just let me know through Review or PM. Thanks! Also, something in this chapter are going to be a little different, just a warning.

**Chapter 2**: Hopeless

/*/*/*

If it weren't for the abandoned cars, dead bodies, and occasional walker, she would have thought that the ride through Tennessee was beautiful, like it was with Kentucky before the outbreak got bad. There was a natural beauty in both states, especially while going through the mountains. It reminded her of the past, her past in the Feudal Era.

Sighing, she took her mind off of her past and looked ahead. They were getting close to the Tennessee and Georgia border. Had maybe thirty miles left to go. They had been on the road all day. She needed to stretch her legs.

"Hey Greg, lets make a small stop for about fifteen minutes, my legs are cramping."

"I agree, Im sure Remy has to use the bathroom too!" Souta chipped in.

Looking out of the corner of his eye's. Greg seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding slightly. "Alright darlin', fifteen minutes, no more. No less." He said while slowing the SUV to a stop, they hadn't seen any walkers for a while, and they were in a more remote area of the state, so there weren't many towns or cities to worry about them coming from.

There was a chorus of "Yay!" From the three Asians in the vehicle before they all piled out of the vehicle in different fashions, which ended up with Souta and Chouko falling onto the road.

Kagome smiled and shook her head while heading to the back of the Rav4 to let Remy out. She knew the poor dog had to use the restroom. "Come on Remy, lets go potty." She said after opening the back of the vehicle.

Remy wagged his tail and jumped out of the back and went straight to a tree near the side of the road.

Walking up beside Kagome, Wade placed his hand on her shoulder. "Make sure everyone stays together, I have a feeling something big is about to happen in the next day or so." He said seriously. He stared at her with his green hues, and she could see how much stress he was under. She noticed several days ago that he had taken up a roll of mainly protecting her and Souta. He hardly left either of their sides.

Nodding to him once, she whistled to Remy to follow her and she turned from Wade to walk to were Souta and Chouko were. They were getting more gas from the abandoned cars. Best time to do so since they had already emptied one of the ten gallon gas cans on the way here.

Turning towards his sister Souta smiled big at her which had her raise an eyebrow. "Hey Sis, look what we found!" He held up another smaller gas can and pointed to where several bottles of water were and three bottles of Fuel Stabilizer. "They were in this car, the Gas can still has some gas in it too. Greg said that the Fuel Stabilizer stuff can prolong the lifespan of the gas too, so it wont go bad."

Kagome smiled back at him and patted his head, which wasn't as easy as it use to be. He was a good head taller than her now. "Good going, this will help a lot." She laughed when he tried swatting her hand away. "You guys hurry up, we got about ten minutes left before we need to leave again."

Getting a nod of affirmative from both seventeen year olds, Kagome stretched before heading back towards the SUV where Greg was. She learned quickly that he was a grease monkey. If he wasn't on Guard duty, he was working on their 'Tank', the poor Rav4 hardly looked like it did when they found it. Greg had modified the front with a police cruiser grill guard so the front wouldn't take so much damage from any walkers they literally ran over. He even painted it a dull black so it would be harder to spot at night or in darker area's. All she understood was that it didn't have a "clear coat" anymore or something. He even put off-road tires on it when there was still twenty or so in their group.

Actually, he only got as much done on it as he did because there use to be a lot more of them.

Leaning onto the driver side door, Kagome watching him curiously. He was doing something with the Grill Guard. "Is it damaged?"

She heard his heavy country accent from under the vehicle. "Not that I can tell, Just makin' sure that everything is in place. I was worried that the welding might of cracked after we hit those 3 walkers in Chattanooga." He got out from under the vehicle and stood up, placing the wrench back in his small tool box.

"Its time we get back on the road."

Both turned toward where Wade was and nodded. It was going to be dark soon, they needed to find a somewhat safe place to rest for the night.

/*/*/*

"She is just having a hard time."

"The whole world is having a tough time! Damn man! Look where we are,stuck in this mess here!" T-Dog all but yelled while him and Dale sat against the RV.

Dale tried his best to shush him. "Shh, What is wrong with you?" He asked in worry.

Mumbling to himself, T-Dog placed his hand on his forehead and managed to stumble while sitting, looking to the whole world like he was drunk.

Standing up and placing his hand on his friends forehead, Dale took it off immediately when he felt how hot T-Dog was. "My god, your burning up! Give me those!" He demanded and motioned to the bottle of Ibuprofen T-Dog was holding in his other hand. Opening the bottle, he handed T-Dog a few. "Take some of these, they might take the fever down."

He sighed and looked towards the woods near the road. "Where the hell are they?" he asked himself. Repositioning the rifle he was holding, Dale went to sit back down next to T-Dog but stopped.

"I think I hear a car."

"Maybe it's the others, man."

Looking down at T-Dog, Dale gave him a disbelieving look. "They didn't take a car to look for Sophia in the woods. Stay put, I'm going to look to see if I can see anything from the top of the RV." Getting nothing but a grumble of affirmative, Dale went to the back of the RV and climbed the ladder to the top of it.

Taking out his binoculars, Dale looked in the direction he heard the noise coming from and gasped at what he saw.

He looked down to where T-Dog was still sitting. "There is a black SUV coming this way. There seems to be a woman and male in the front seats."

"Good, maybe they have some more cigarettes."

Resisting the urge to smack himself in the forehead, Dale climbed back down and stood beside T-Dog. He had an idea, and while it wasn't the best one, it was better than nothing. He was sure Shane was going to give him a ear full later.

"We should ask them if they know anything about Sophia."

T-Dog laughed and lit another cigarette. "You're crazy, you know Shane and maybe even Daryl are going to lay into you're ass, right?"

"Its better than sitting around here and not doing nothing to help."

Walking in the direction the SUV was coming from, Dale waved his hands trying to get their attention. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was nearly scared shitless. What if these people killed him and T-Dog? Took all their things? What would the others think?

He almost wanted to curse himself with his kind heart.

When the SUV came to a stop, the woman in the front seat seemed to argue with the male driving, and someone else in the vehicle. After a few moments she got out, soon followed by another male that was in the back seat. The woman looked Asian, and the male looked American. The male didn't look one bit happy about the whole ordeal.

Both had guns on them too.

The woman waited for the male to meet her in front of the SUV before they started heading towards them. It looked like the male asked the woman something, after she answered, he nodded.

He could of sworn he heard a dog growling too.

Making his way towards the pair, Dale held up his hands to show them that he didn't mean any harm. "I don't want any trouble. My friend and I just need some help."

It was the girl who spoke first. "What do you need help with?"

Smiling to himself, Dale pointed back to the RV. "My friend has a very bad infection, would you guys happen to have any spare antibiotic's?"

This time it was the male who spoke. "Was he bit?"

"No, we were hiding from a hoard and he cut his arm on a car."

He saw the woman look at the male, it looked like they were having a conversation without speaking. After a few moments, the male motioned for the SUV to come closer. Once it was close to the RV, the girl went to the back of it and opened it. After she opened it, he heard her tell something "Stay" before she came back to the front of the SUV, carrying a small medical bag.

The whole time the both the male in the drivers seat and one outside were giving him cold looks.

Coming up to him, the girl gave him a small smile."Where is your friend?"

It was nice to see that there were still people in this world that could still smile so easily.

Smiling back at the young woman, he motioned to the RV where T-Dog was sitting. "He's right there, the cut is on his right arm." He told her while walking back to where T-Dog was at.

It didn't get past him that the male with her stayed really close to her, and that the other male who was in the drivers seat had also gotten out and making his way towards them. He was also well armed and both were eye balling his rifle.

Kagome knelled down next to the injured man and set her small medical bag beside her and opened it, pulling out a small bottle of antibiotics. After opening it, she gave him a few. "Here, these should help with any infection forming. I also need to see you're arm to look at how bad it is, ok?"

The poor guy looked delirious and was drenched in sweat. He managed to swallow the pills though.

He looked at her lazily out of one eye. "Have at it lady." After saying that, he none too gently leaned his head back on the side of the RV.

He passed out.

Kagome blinked at him. "_Well, that certainly makes things easier for me."_ She thought.

Taking out a small pair of scissors, she gently cut the electrical tape they used to hold his gauze in place. After gently peeling off the gauze she grimaced. It was bad.

She looked up to where the old man, Wade, and Greg were now standing. "How long ago did this happen?"

"A few days ago. We don't have many medical supplies..." He trailed off. The poor guy looked like he wanted to say something else, but refrained from doing so.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "Well, you are lucky he is even still alive, he has a serious blood infection and there is gang green starting to form around the edges of the wound. I doubt he would of made it another day. Or the night for that matter."

Dale looked at her in shock. He knew that T-Dog was in bad shape, but he didn't think it was **that** bad.

By this time, Chouko and Souta had gotten out of the SUV and standing by Wade.

Looking at Kagome from behind Wade, Chouko couldn't help but ask. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, It's going to take a while to get the wound cleaned, and I have to get rid of the area's where the gang green is. An hour at most."

/*/*/*

While Kagome was working on T-Dog, Dale tried to make conversation with the two younger Asians while the other two males were keeping watch with their giant dog.

"So where are you guys from?"

It was the girl who answered.

"Kagome, Souta, and I are all from Tokyo. We were in Kentucky for a Archery Tournament Kagome and I were in."

Dale nodded he was surprised to see them this far south, it explained why Kagome had a bow and quiver with her though. "Are any of you related?"

This time the boy answer. "Kagome is my older sister. I came with her to cheer her on at the tournament."

He nodded again."I see, why are you guys this far south in Georgia?"

"We are heading to the CDC, we heard that they were working on a cure." Chouko explained with a big smile.

Oh no.

"I'm sorry, but the CDC building has been destroyed. It went up in flames not long ago..."

It broke his heart to break it to them. He could see the hope in their eye's lessen that much more...

/*/*/*

End of chapter 2! Still not decided on a pairing yet, so keep throwing idea's at me!


	3. Doubt

**Disclaimer: I just own the idea of this story, nothing else!**

**Chapter 3:** Doubt

/*/*/*

Souta and Chouko stared at him in disbelief. That couldn't be right, they heard that they CDC building was a mini fortress!

Souta was the first to break out of his stupor. "What? How did it go up in to flames!? We were told that it was a safe haven!"

Dale winced at the boy. "We though it was too, but the remaining guy there informed us that the building was set to explode after a certain time to keep all the viruses being help there from getting out into the world." He explained.

"Tch, 'lotta good that did us. Pretty damn sure we are in this whole mess because some ass got careless and let this zombie virus out into the world."

All three turned towards Greg who was leaning against a truck by them. Souta and Chouko nodded agreeing with him.

Dale wasn't so sure though.

"I don't think that is the case to be honest."

Greg raised an eyebrow at him and stared at him with his baby blue eye's. After a moment he ran a hand through his shaggy mane of hair and sighed, turning his back to them. "Keep thinkin' that old man." He said over his shoulder before he walked back over towards Kagome who was putting new gauze on T-Dog's wound.

Watching the man go, Dale decided that it was best he didn't argue with him. He was probably right anyway.

He didn't know what to think about this group. While he was grateful that they were helping T-Dog, he couldn't help but be a little nervous. It wouldn't take much for them to overpower him and even less to overpower T-Dog and ransack all their belongings for themselves. He wasn't so worried about Kagome, Souta or Chouko, they didn't seem to have a mean bone in their body. Wade and Greg on the other hand... He wasn't so trustful of them. More so with Wade, he reminded him of Shane too much. Oh, and then there was that monster of a dog with them.

Then again, it could all be from stress. They weren't living in the same world they were in four months ago after all.

/*/*/*

After Kagome finished dressing T-Dog's wound (The poor guy was still passed out), she went to place her hand on his forehead, but stopped half way. She heard a gun shot.

Looking to Wade and Greg she saw them both looking out towards the woods, Both had their guns out. Remy had his hackles raised and was staring out in to the woods too. "You guys heard it too?"

Both men nodded.

Wade backed up to where she was and whispered to her. "Can you tell if anything is out there?"

Shaking her head she pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. "No, it was too far away. The shot could attract walkers though. Since I can't really sense them well yet, it would be best if we were on our guard."

Nodding his head once, Wade looked over to see Dale, Souta, and Chouko walking up to them.

"What did you guy's hear?"

Kagome was the one to answer them. "A gun shot. It was far off though, I barely heard it."

Souta and Chouko gasped and immediately got their own weapons out and started looking around cautiously. Souta stood beside Kagome.

Wade looked at Dale out of the corner of his eye. "Dale, are their more in you're group?" After seeing the older man wince slightly, Wade narrowed his eye's at him. "Well?"

"In total there is 11 of us. Most of our group is looking for a little girl that got scared by a hoard of walkers that came through and ran off. There are six males, three women, and two children."

"You are relieving this information really easily."

Making eye contact with the sniper, Dale shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I know when I am out gunned, I am also more willing than others in my group to try and get a long with people. Even those who are not apart of ours. Besides, you all have been more than helpful and kind to my friend and I."

"Repay kindness with kindness?"

Nodding at the younger male, Dale remembered something. "Which reminds me, you didn't happen to see a girl while driving did you? She is about 13 years old and has short dirty blond hair."

Kagome shook her head and smiled sadly at him. "We didn't, I'm sorry."

Dale smiled back at her. "It's alright. I'm sure the rest of my group will find her soon."

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Remy started growling. He was looking down in the direction Kagome's group had originally come from. From around the corner a lone walker was walking down the road.

It lifted its head up and caught sight of the small group and quickened its pace slightly. It groaned and had a small piece of flesh hanging from it's mouth.

"It's spotted us." Dale said and aimed his rifle at it. Before he pulled the trigger though, a small hand was placed on the barrel of his gun. Looking at the petite woman Dale gave her a questioning look.

"It was probably attracted by the shot from earlier. Let me handle it, would be much quieter." Kagome explained and held up her bow for him to see.

Lowering his gun, Dale nodded to the young Asian woman. "You're right."

Smiling at him, Kagome re-notched her arrow and aimed at the walker. It was only forty yards or so away from them now. After a moment, Kagome let her arrow fly and it hit the walker in the middle of it's head. It immediately stumbled and fell backwards to the ground with one last groan.

"Bulls eye!"

Dale stared at the body. She was as good as Daryl it seemed, if not better.

"Good shot as always Darlin'!"

"Thanks!"

Wade walked up to her and smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good job." He looked down at Remy who was at Kagome's feet and pointed to the body. "Check!"

Remy wagged his tail once and ran towards the downed walker. After walking around the body and sniffing it for a few moments he ran back to Wade and Kagome and sat down by their feet looking up at them.

"Good boy!" Kagome cooed and scratched him behind his ears. Souta and Chouko came over and petted him too.

Remy barked once and wagged his at the attention.

Turning his gaze from Kagome, Dale looked at Wade. "Why did you send the dog over there? She hit it in it's head."

Shrugging his shoulders Wade put his pistol away. "Its best to have him check to make sure the walker is down for good. Sometimes they try to get back up, if they do. Remy will finish the job. He has been trained to take down dangerous men. Alive and undead. You are looking at one of the most expensive and dangerous animals the national guard can get and train." He explained.

Dale looked at him with his mouth wide open. "Are you serious? I thought the dogs they trained weren't taught to kill."

Greg was the one to answer. "Maybe a police dog, they are trained to hold down, distract a target, or search for drugs. Military dogs are taught that and much more. It made them a prime target for terrorists. A dog like Remy can think on his own with out commands from Wade if he was out of ear shot. Your looking at an animal that cost the military about sixty thousand dollars."

"He cost the military sixty thousand dollars!?" Dale nearly yelled and pointed at the animal of discussion. "Thats insane!"

"Well believe it. There are probably not many dogs on the planet now like him. Many of them were sent out with their handlers when the infection started getting bad." Wade explained. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was happy to still have Remy with him. The dog had saved all their hides several times over the course of the last few months.

Dale looked at the dog in a new light. "I suppose you are right."

Souta looked at Dale sadly. "We had other dogs like him with us at the start. There was four more of them. We had Remy, two other German Shepherds and two Belgian Malinois. Three of them were lost within the first few weeks, and the last one. A German Shepherd named Buck died trying to protect Kagome and I from a hoard of walkers last month. We owe our lives to them."

Dale looked back and forth between the siblings, then to Wade and Greg who seemed to be avoided looking at everyone else. _**"Almost like they feel regret with what happened." **_Looking back at the siblings Dale sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"We have all suffered, It is not your fault."

Kagome stood up and was about to go check on T-Dog when she stopped suddenly and looked back towards the woods.

Souta looked up at her and felt Remy tense up. "Uh, Sis, is there something out there?" Him and Chouko stood up and stood on either side of her.

Nodding Kagome looked at Dale who was giving her a questioning look. "You said eleven were in your group, right?" At his nod she looked at Greg and Wade who were staring at her. "A small group is heading this way."

Walking to edge of the road, Dale looked hard into the woods. "How can you tell? I don't hear anything."

"Call it a hunch."

"Can you tell how many there are?"

"Um, I'll say at least four. Do you think you're group split up?"

Dale shook his head. "It is highly unlikely unless something serious happened."

"It might be the people who fired that shot earlier." Souta chipped in.

Greg and Wade both nodded. "Its likely, we should be out of site in case they are unfriendlies." Wade said while pulling out a dog military vest from the back of the Rav4 and put it on Remy.

"Well now, let us make ourselves scarce, eh? Can ya climb on top of that RV you guys got?" Greg asked and walked to where T-Dog was leaning against the RV. "We need to get this dead weight out of sight too."

"Yeah, there is a ladder on the back you can use to climb up." Dale said while helping Greg get T-Dog inside the RV.

Kagome, Souta, and Chouko hid behind the Rav4 with Remy. Wade was laying on top of the RV and had his sniper rifle out. Dale and Greg were in the RV and looking out the window's.

They didn't expect what they saw next...

/*/*/*

And chapter 3 is done! This one was longer than I expected it to be!

Anyway, this chapter was partly dedicated to a retired Police Dog I use to own, His name was Buck. And he died after a battle with cancer and being hit by a car when I was about 5 years old. He died around this time of the year.

Anything said about Police and Military dogs in this chapter is pretty true. My facts might be a little stretched but for the most part it's right.

Please review!


	4. Faith

AN: Sorry it took so long guys! I had a death in the family and went on vacation. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

I will be revealing who Kagome is going to be paired up with next chapter!

At ScornedxRose, Wade and Greg feel bad that they weren't there to protect Kagome and Souta from the walkers, and in turn lost a valuable companion. Even though most Military animals are seen as tools, their handlers always form strong bonds with them. Several Military dogs have died protecting their handlers or anyone else in their squad, its a big deal to them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 4: **Faith

/*/*/*

Kagome was the first to see them. She saw the American male first, then the two women and Asian male. She could tell they were all frustrated, especially the male with the crossbow. While they looked a little worse for wear, she didn't think they looked to be much of a threat.

Remy wasn't growling either, he just looked tense. Which was a good sign. Sort of.

"Do you think they are part of Dale's group?"

The whispered question caught her off guard. Looking at Souta and Chouko she nodded slightly. "I think so."

She was about to say more, but the noise from a door being slammed open stopped her. All three Asian's looked over the the source of the noise to Dale rushing out of the RV to meet the small group at the top of the hill.

"What the hell happened!? Where are the others?"

The Asian was the first to speak. "Carl was shot."

Dale's eyes got huge and filled with disbelief. "Shot!? What do you mean Shot!?"

It was the Asian who spoke again. "I don't know, I wasn't there. All I know is that this chick came to us like Zorro on horse back and took Lori." He explained while climbing over the guard rail with the others following behind him.

Dale looked to the American male then. "And you let her!?"

"Rick sent her, she knew Lori's name and Carl's." He said while he made his way towards the RV. He stopped abruptly though when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Slowly turning to where he saw the movement, he lifted up his crossbow. _"That vehicle wasn't here before."_

Walking towards the vehicle slowly, he could clearly see feet behind it. "I know you're there, so stand up now!"

His shout caught the others attention who pulled their weapons out except for Dale. Who rushed towards Daryl quickly. "Daryl, don't! They don't mean us any harm!"

Daryl gave him a disbelieving look. "They!? Exactly how many of them are their!?"

Before anyone could answer though, Carol shouted. "Daryl, look out!"

It was too late though.

He felt the familiar cold steel of a gun upon the back of his throat. "It'd be in you're best interest to put your bow down partner. I don't think there is any need for blood shed this day. Don't cha think?" The accented voice said in his ear.

"That isn't necessary Greg! Put your gun down!" He heard Dale shout from his left.

Greg glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back at Daryl. "Not until he puts his weapon down. I ain't letting him threaten my comrades in any way, shape, or form. Especially **them." **he said motioning towards the back of the SUV where Kagome and the others were finally coming out from behind.

"Who the hell are these people Dale!?" Andrea shouted. She didn't know what to do. She was still upset at Dale, but she knew he wouldn't willingly let people in their group with out reason.

She had her hand on the gun Lori gave her just in case.

Glenn was looking torn between the two groups. He understood both sides. He wanted to protect Daryl, but 'Greg' was protecting those in his group.

Carol just stood there completely in shock. She didn't know what to do.

Kagome had Chouko and Souta behind her. All three had their hands up to show that they were free. If he did end up shooting them, she would take the blow. Remy was still behind the SUV waiting for her or Wade's command.

Speaking of, she took a quick glance at the top of the RV. Wade had his sniper aimed right at Daryl.

Looking back at Daryl and Greg, she gave Greg a pointed look. "Take your gun off him, he's just protecting those he cares about."

Sputtering, Greg glared at her. "And I'm protectin' those **I** care about darlin'!" He didn't remove his gun from Daryl's neck.

"I know, but we knew what we were walking into when we helped Dale out."

That got Daryl's attention, he lowered his bow some."What do you talking about?"

Before Kagome could answer, Dale walked in between her and Daryl. "They helped T-Dog, he had a really bad blood infection. We couldn't find any antibiotic's." He explained.

"Couldn't find any? Dale, I have a whole damn bag of my brothers antibiotic's on my bike!" Daryl motioned to his bike behind him with his free hand. Careful of the gun he still had on his neck.

Dale looked dumbfounded at the motorcycle behind Daryl and Greg. "I didn't want to intrude and go through your belongings..."

Putting his crossbow down all the way, Daryl held both his hands up where Greg could see them. "All you had to do was ask old man." Turning his head to where he could see Greg out of the corner of his eye's he nodded at him. "I won't cause them any harm. Promise."

Looking back at Kagome who nodded to him. Greg finally lowered his gun and back away from Daryl.

Everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Smiling, Kagome stood next to Dale and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much, even before this whole Zombie thing, nearly everyone I have met has tried to kill me. It just means we'll have a good relationship." She explained before walking towards Greg, Souta and Chouko behind her.

Everyone with the exception of Souta and Wade(who was still on the RV) looked at her funny.

As she was walking away Daryl took note of the bow she had on her. He then shook his head and mumbled to himself. "Weird lady."

"I heard that."

Daryl smirked before walking to his motorcycle. He lifted up a flap on the side and pulled out a bag filled with bottles of meds and tossed it to Dale. "Those should help T-Dog if he gets worse."

"So what are your names?"

Looking to Glenn, Kagome smiled at him. "Im Kagome." She placed a hand on the top of her brothers head. "This is Souta, my brother." She laughed when he swatted at her hand. She pointed to Chouko. "That is Chouko, you know Greg." She nodded at each as she said their names. "The guy on top of the RV is Wade, and the dog is Remy." At his name being called, Remy walked up to Kagome and sat at her feet.

Everyone who didn't know about Remy looked at him in shock before turning their attention to the man they now saw on top of the RV who was holding a huge sniper rifle. He nodded to them in greeting.

"What the hell!? He was up there the whole time!? He could of shot any of us!" Andrea yelled.

Kagome looked at her and shrugged. "Have a little faith, at least he didn't." She heard Souta and Chouko snicker at the look on Andrea and Carol's faces.

Greg put his pistol away and crossed his arms over his chest. "How 'bout you guys introduce yourselves then we can help ya with this issue about that boy you said got shot."

Dale turned his attention to Glenn who had stood beside him. "Where are Carl, Shane, Lori, and Rick anyway?" He asked.

Glenn took his cap off and ran a hand through his hair before putting it back on. "The horse chick said to go down the road about too miles and look for the name 'Green' on a side road. That is where they are."

"We best get going then, we can finish introductions once we get there and make sure the child is safe." Wade said as he made his way down the RV. "We can all take our vehicles to the place and figure out where to go from there."

Daryl and Andrea gave him an uncertain look. Daryl was the first to nod. "I agree, Carl's safety is more important right now. If these guys wanted us dead they would of tried to kill us already."

"It's settled then, lets hit the road."

*/*/*/

End of chapter three! What did you guys think? Tried to make it a little longer as a sorry for making you wait so long. Also added a hint as to who Kagome is going to be paired with. Can you pick it out? Cookies to those who do!


	5. Salt on the Wound

**AN: **I am so sorry it took so long to get this up guys. My life has been hell the past 2 months. Some ass hole poisoned my dog and she ended up getting Kidney and Addisons Disease from it. She fought it for over a month and ended up dying in my arms the night I got her back from the Vet ER. I have been busy trying to pay off my massive vet bill. Which was nearly $1,000.

On a Good note, as promised I will reveal who Kagome is going to be with...

Wade.

Yup, I have decided to pair her up with Wade, was a hard decision, I almost paired her with Greg or Daryl. You'll see later on why I chose him.

Ignore the title with this chapter, any free time I have had, has been spent playing Krieg on Borderlands 2.

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5:** Salt on the Wound

They were following Daryl and the others, they didn't want the rest of their group get the wrong idea by seeing a car full of unknown people.

When they finally arrived at the farm, Kagome felt like she was thrown in the past. This Hershel Greene guy had a lot of well taken care of land. Barely touched by humans (or Zombies) and was only accompanied by a fence, two barns, forests all around, and simple old style two story house.

She loved it already.

No one else noticed the small smile on her face. With the exception of Wade.

Souta and Chouko had their faces smashed against the windows. Looking at the farm in awe. "Wow, this place is amazing! Look at the cows! Oh! A horse!" Chouko all but squealed.

Souta laughed but covered his ears. "Volume Chouko! You're making us go deaf!"

"Gomen!"

Greg was laughing at their antics but he quickly turned serious. "This Hershel guy must have some kind of natural protection 'gainst the Walkers. In the months we have been travelin', we have seen hardly any live stock, and for this man to still have horses, let alone cattle, must mean that these people either have a ton of ammo and guns, or a natural zombie deterrent."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Its very suspicious." Wade added.

Souta turned to look at Greg and tilted his head slightly. "Which do you think it is? The others said that this Carl boy was shot, so maybe they have a lot of guns?"

"I think its a natural type of protection, did you see where the stream is we passed? Even though it is starting to dry up some, the mud could easily stop walkers from getting too close to the house. We don't know how large or long it is either. The Walkers would be easy targets to get rid of if they got stuck in the mud."

All eye's turned to Kagome, who blushed at the sudden attention. "What?"

Wade smiled very slightly. "That was a very good observation, Kagome."

She blushed more. "Erm, thanks?"

"Stop turning into a tomato, sis."

Kagome huffed and glared at Souta. "Quiet twerp!"

"Never!"

Greg laughed at the bickering siblings."Okay children, settle down. We're at the house, calm your horses!"

They stuck their tongues out at each other.

*/*/*/*

Two older women and a worst for wear man were waiting on the porch. The front of the mans button up shirt was soaked in blood and he was really pale.

Once he was off his motorcycle, Daryl walked up on to the porch and stopped in front of the older male. "Where are Carl and Shane at?"

"Shane is in town with my husband looking for supplies to remove the bullet fragments from Carl." The older of the two women spoke.

Glenn stood behind Daryl. "And Carl?"

"Carl is inside in the guest bedroom. He is stable, but just barely. Hershel has been transferring blood from Rick to help keep him stable. Hershel doesn't know how much longer he can last though..." The other woman trailed off and looked like she was about to start sobbing.

Rick put his arm around Lori and started whispering soothing words into her ear.

Walking up the steps and stopping beside Daryl, Kagome took the scene in and looked at the oldest woman. "Can you take me to him? I might not be a doctor, but I have a lot of experience with injuries like this. We may also have some supplies to help keep him stable while we wait on the others."

Lori looked up at the younger girl and glared at her. "Who are you anyway?"

Dale came up to the porch and stooped at the base of the steps. "Her name is Kagome, T-Dog got a blood infection while everyone was looking for Sophia. Kagome and her group saved his life."

"Right now the only way we can help the boy is to keep him stable and keep him from going into shock."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see a older man. He was wiping his hands off on a rag.

He sighed quietly and looked to Rick. "He needs another blood transfusion. His heart beat is getting weaker and his skin and paler. Otis and Shane need to hurry up, or the boy wont last much longer."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Rick nodded and went to stand up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the Asian girl shaking her head. "Not you, I can tell that you can barely hold your head up, let alone walk. My brother or I can give him the blood he needs."

Lori stood up abruptly and shouted at her. "How the heck can you two even help him!? You don't even know his blood type!"

Souta spoke up in his sisters defense. "It's because it doesn't matter, My sister and I both have universal blood type's."

That shut Lori up. She stood there dumbfounded.

"Your blood type is O?" Hershel asked.

Both siblings nodded.

"Good, I will need your help. Follow me to the boys room and we will start right away."

Kagome went to follow Hershel into the house, but Souta stopped her. "I'll do it first. I wouldn't be as much help if something happened out here."

Nodding at him, Kagome turned back to Rick and bowed at him. "I am very sorry all this happened. I will do everything I can to make your son better." After his "Thank you" she went back to the Rav where Greg and Wade were waiting.

"Once the boy is healed we can leave if you guys want..."

Wade shook his head. "We will stay here as long as we can. This place is a paradise in the hell we have been living in the last several months. We can help protect this land and the people here. It is too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Agreed, this place is special darlin', we are not leaving any time soon."

Kagome smiled at both of them and gave each a hug. "Thanks guys."

*/*/*/*

She could hear Carol's soft cries from outside of the RV. Her and Greg decided to go back to the road were Sophia was last seen with Dale, Andrea, Carol, and Daryl.

Souta was dizzy from the blood transfusions, so he stayed at the farm. Chouko didn't want to leave his side. Wade decided it was best for him to stay, so that someone could kept watch, just in case some walkers strayed into sight, as Rick was still too weak to do much of anything. Shane and Otis hadn't returned yet either.

They were hoping the little girl would find her way back to the road.

"It must be so hard for her, losing her daughter like this..."

"I'm sure your mom is acting the same way if she is still alive darlin'." Greg added. He was sitting beside her on the roof of the RV.

Kagome smiled sadly and shook her head. "My mother and grand-father are no longer alive. Call it a hunch." She looked up into the clear night sky and sighed sadly. '_More like, I can no longer feel a connection with them spiritually. I lost that connection with them a few weeks after the infection started. Souta and I miss you both... Rest in peace.'_

Greg (and Dale who was standing behind them) gave her apologetic looks. While Dale didn't know how she knew, it was a safe bet to assume her relatives were dead. Hopefully they died a easy, quick death.

Greg had just learned to accept her hunches long ago. They were usually right anyway. Didn't mean it was easy to accept though knowing your mother was dead.

All three looked down when the door to the RV opened. Daryl and Andrea stepped out, both had their weapons on them.

Dale gave them questioning looks. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm going for a walk, shine some light in the forest, give her something to look at."

"Do you think that is such a good idea?" Dale asked.

Andrea gave him an incredulous look and shook her head. "I'm coming t-"

"No, I'll go with him in search of Sophia."

All eye's turned to Kagome who had gotten down from the RV's roof. "I can track and take care of anything we may run into, Remy could possibly pick up her scent too. Carol needs someone she knows here to comfort her." She gave Andrea a serious look. "A female. No offense Dale."

"None taken."

Andrea went to say something, but Greg beat her to it.

He was flailing his arms about and shaking his head. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I ain't letting ya go anywhere out of my sight! If something happened to ya, Wade would have my ass on a silver platter. He would kill me ten times over!"

Kagome growled quietly and ran a hand through her hair, giving Greg a pointed look. "My god, Gregory, I am not some child who needs their hand held all the damn time. I'm twenty three years old for crying out loud. I survived in the woods for three years before I was here in America. I can take care of my self!" She then turned on her heel and walked passed Daryl, and grabbed the flash light from his hands. Remy following close behind her. "Lets go."

Smirking, Daryl gave the group one last look before following after the fuming Asian.

Greg stood there looking like a kicked puppy.

"She's never called me by my full name before..."

*/*/*/*

End Chapter five! Since my last... four chapters ended on a sad note, I thought I would add some humor to this end.

And before you guys freak out too much. I am pairing Kagome with Daryl. So...

FOOLED YA!

By the way. Greg's full name is Gregory Wayne Smith.


	6. Bad News

**AN: **Wow, I wasnt expecting so many reviews! Thanks to every one who gave their condolences. I am also sorry to those who actually liked the idea of Kagome with Wade. It just didnt seem like very many people were interested in him and Greg. Maybe I'll make another crossover with him paired with Kagome? ^^

I dont own anything.

**Chapter 6:** Bad News.

He was watching her.

Despite her rather amusing outburst at the RV, Daryl still didn't know if he should trust her and her group. Dale trusted them sure, but that didn't mean that they all should. Rick was too busy worrying about Carl, Glenn will most likely not have a problem with them, and Shane was gone with Otis looking for a respirator.

Speaking of Shane, there was no way to tell how he was going to act around this new group. He was probably the only one out of them all more likely to kick them out. Let them be on their own.

Speaking of...

"You said earlier that you survived in the woods for three years. How did that happen in Japan? Isn't the whole country over populated?"

Slowing down, Kagome waited until he caught up her. _"I was wondering how long it would be before he asked." _She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Not the whole island. There are still a lot of wild area's, over half the island is covered in woodlands. I was trained as a Miko, or Priestess, as my family lives- erm, lived on a Shrine. Every Priest, Priestess, and Monk needs to take a test to become one with nature and go through very rigorous training. While every Shrine does a different test, they all reach a similar goal. On my fifteenth birthday I began my training. I had to survive on my own in the woodlands around Tokyo and surrounding area's. We may not have wolves, but there are still some wild bears and boars running around, as well as wild dogs, snakes, and foxes. So I had to learn how to track, field dress and defend myself too." As she said this, she pointed at her bow and machete.

After his nod, she continued. "I did travel with a small group for a while. We took care of each other and became good friends. I finished my training when I was eighteen, at which point I started getting into competitive archery."

He nodded again. He had a feeling that she wasn't telling him everything. Was a start though.

"You had it easier than I did."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Got lost in the woods when I was around ten, survived in the woods for nine days eating berries and wiping my ass with poison oak. My father was gone with some waitress, and my older brother was in juvie. So they didn't even know I was gone. Found my way home though, walked right into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I was a little worse for wear, though my ass itched something awful."

She couldn't help it. Kagome snorted and tried her hardest not to laugh out loud. "I'm so-" She giggle snorted "I'm so sorry. That's just... that is so horrible, yet funny. I had it rough while I was on my own, but I never wiped with a poisonous plant." She held back another bout of giggles. _"I would sooner want to be chased around by demons than have my butt itch like that. Poor guy." _

Daryl smirked and shook his head. "It's alright. Only difference with Sophia though, is that she has people looking for her. I didn't have that luxury."

Looking back into the woods surrounding them, Kagome smiled slightly. "We'll find her. Even though I don't know you guys. I can't live with myself knowing that a little girl is lost on her own."

"If only the rest of the group was so optimistic. They have already given up hope in finding her."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Well screw them."

That made him laugh. "I don't think you want to do that."

She gaped and nudged him playfully. "Not literally! I don't have any pla-" She stopped suddenly. She heard something, and she could very faintly sense that something was nearing them. Remy's hair was bristled also. He heard it too.

Daryl gave her an odd look and was about to ask why she stopped talking, before he could ask though, she turned off the flash light. _"Why the hell did she do that?" _He started to put an arrow in his crossbow when he heard a faint "thunk" and familiar sound of a walker dying, the sound of a bow string vibrating followed suit.

"Bullseye."

When the flash light was turned back on, he saw the body of a elderly man on the ground to their right. You could see where he was bit on his arm. She hit him right in between his eyes.

He gave a low whistle. "Nice shot. How did you know it was there? I didn't even hear it walking."

Kagome smirked. If only he knew. "Call it a hunch. Not to mention that Remy was tense and had his hair bristled." She told him, giving said dog a pat on the head then pointed at the body. "Check."

Watching the dog carefully check the body, he couldn't help but ask. "Why are you having him check it? The walker is already dead."

Kagome shook her head. "Sometimes they get back up even after you shoot them in the head. We learned that the hard way. So we have Remy check it out, if it gets back up, then he can take care of it."

To say he was shocked, was an understatement. "We have never had that happen before."

"Then consider yourself lucky. We lost a few people to walkers rising again. We noticed that it is more common with fresh walkers. People that had been turned for only a few days. We are not sure why." She explained. _"When that started happening, I wasn't aware of what I was sensing. I can still barely sense Walkers... Only time I really am sure there are any around is when there are a large group of them."_

Daryl looked at her carefully, he needed to be sure to tell the others what he found out. If Walkers could come back after they had already been shot in the head, then they were in deep shit. "What would you say is the best way to deal with the bastards then?"

Petting Remy when he walked back to her, she looked back at Daryl."Chopping their heads off. Even if by some chance they are still not dead. They can't move around if they are just a head."

"Makes sense."

*/*/*/*

They walked for another half hour, before they came upon a camp. Hanging from a nearby tree was a man who had gotten turned. He was groaning and trying to reach out to get them. His legs from the knee's down were already ate on by other walkers.

Daryl noticed a piece of paper on the tree the walker was hanging on. "Got bit, fever hit, World gone to shit, might as well quit." Shaking his head, he sighed. "Idiot didn't have the sense to shoot himself in the head. He's nothing but walker bait hanging himself like that."

Kagome held back a cough and covered her nose. "Ugh, he smells awful."

She noticed that even Remy was keeping his distance, she could only imagine how bad it smelled to him.

Getting an idea, Daryl smirked and started poking the Walkers legs with his crossbow. "Looks like other walkers already gnawed on his legs. That's one thing we have in common. We gotta eat."

Kagome coughed again and swatted him on his shoulder. "Change of subject please! Thats disgusting!"

Laughing at her, Daryl gave her a smug look. "Consider it payback for laughing at my itchy ass earlier."

"You're an ass."

He laughed again. "Let's see if he left us anything." He said and poked his head into the man's tent slowly.

Other than a chair, there were a few cans of food and a box of ammo. No sight of the gun though.

"Well, we got ourselves a can of beans, two cans of corn, some peaches, a can of salmon, and one hundred rounds of nine mil ammo. Not too bad."

Nodding, Kagome took the cans and ammo from him. She put the cans in her back pack, and the ammo in Remy's dog vest."Not at all, better than not finding anything at all."

Looking up into the sky, Daryl noticed how late it was. "I think its time to head back. We've been searching for Sophia for a few hours now. If she's smart, she's holding up in a old barn somewhere for the night."

Kagome nodded and turned to head back to the RV. "I agree, we need some rest. Won't be any good if we are too tired too look."

Daryl followed close behind her and her furry companion.

*/*/*/*

When they were in sight of the RV, They could see that Greg was still sulking on the top of it next to Dale.

When Greg finally spotting them, he jumped down from the top of the RV and jogged towards them. "You guy's 'right? You were gone for hours! Ya didn't get attacked did ya, Darlin'?" He was searching her for any signs of being attacked.

Shaking her head, Kagome pushed him back gently. "I'm fine, Dad. We ran into one Walker on a trail, and one in hanging in a tree. I took care of it like a good little girl."

Grumbling to himself at the insult. Greg crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "Well I hope you enjoyed your date, little Missy."

Blushing slightly, Kagome swatted his back. "It wasn't a date!"

Greg laughed and shook his head. "Keep tellin' yourself that, hun. I'm sure we all will believe you."

She could cut his sarcasm with a knife.

Growling to herself. Kagome walked into the RV.

Men. Who needs them?

*/*/*/*

End of chapter six! Read and Review please~


	7. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

AN: Ugh, I a, so sorry its taking so long to get these chapters out guys, I swear this year had been horrible for me. Right after my arm healed, I ended up getting in a wreck on July 4th. This lady was taking a curve too fast on a curvy road and hydroplaned into my car, totaling it. So I spent a few days in the hospital and then dealt with insurance companies and trying to find a new vehicle for myself. I finally got one and things "Should" be getting back to how they are suppose to from now on. Which means regular updates.

**I dont own anything!**

**Chapter 7: **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

As soon as she closed the door to the RV, her mood deflated instantly. The first thing she heard was Carol's soft crying and Andrea's failed attempts at trying to calm the upset mother down. She barely registered that Greg was giving Daryl a lecture outside.

Sighing quietly to herself. Kagome slowly walked to the back of the RV where Carol and Andrea were. Both gave her hopeful looks as soon as she stepped foot into the doorway. It broke her heart that she had to give Carol the bad news.

She couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud, the best she could do was shake her head in the negative while she looked at the ground. She flinched when Carol's sobs intensified, her own eye's started to tear up as well.

She knew on some level what it felt like to lose your child. She went through it with Shippo when she left the Feudal Era for the last time. Even though it wasn't under the same circumstances, obviously. She knew the pain to some extent.

It was horrible, and she didn't wish it upon any other mother.

That was wishful thinking though.

Sitting on the empty stop left on the bed, Kagome placed a reassuring hand on Carol's shoulder's and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "We will keep looking in the morning once we've gotten some rest." She gave Carol a small smile at her nod and got up to walk back out of the RV. She told Dale she would help keep watch until it was Daryl's and Greg's turn.

She didn't noticed that Andrea was following after her until she was already out of the RV and was turned to face her rather abruptly.

She was about to ask her what the hell was wrong with her, Andrea beat her to the punch. "Don't you dare think that you can just come into our lives and think you can help us. Giving Carol false hope over Sophia is a very bad place to start, we all know that Sophia is gone and egging Carol on will just make things worse! Not to mention you have no idea what we all have been through!" She was out of breath by the end of her rant.

That bitch.

Kagome was fuming, how dare she...

Unaware of their audience, Kagome swatted Andrea's hand from her shoulder, she gave the blond a hard glare. "I have no idea what **you** have been through!? I'm from **Japan, **I will never see my family again! They are most likely dead and I can't even give them a burial! The only one I have left is my brother, granted it might be more than most people in this hell we live in now, but I will never see my mother or grandfather ever again. Giving Carol false hope? We have found children lost from their parents before after this whole mess started, so don't you even dare say that just because Sophia is not with us that she is gone for good. I **know** what its like losing your child and I don't like seeing others go through that pain. So if I have the energy to do so, I will look for Sophia until I am certain for myself that she is no longer with us. Just because you have given up on her doesn't mean everyone has!" By this time she was growling and had backed Andrea into the RV. "And if you EVER lay another hand on my person or my brother I will personally rip that damn arm of yours off. Am I clear?"

All Andrea could do was nod her head. The anger in Kagome's blue eye's nearly froze her in place. She never expected to be intimidated by an Asian girl who was younger than her.

After a moment she gained her bearings and glared back at the younger woman. "Crystal Clear." She then hastily made her way back into the RV, slamming the door none too gently.

Kagome watched her, arms crossed over her chest until she slammed the door. "The nerve..." She felt a light nudge on her leg, looking down she saw Remy nosing her. His ears were back and his tail was between his legs.

Bending down and petting him behinds his ears, she finally released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'm not mad at you boy." Giving the giant dog a kiss on his forehead, she finally noticed her audience. Looking right at her like she had grown a second head. "What?"

Dale coughed into his free hand.

Greg (who was on the top of the RV) had an odd look on his face, like he was in shock.

Daryl looked down right giddy. "Remind me to make sure that I never piss you off, you are like a wolverine when you're pissed."

Kagome blushed slightly from embarrassment, she was sure InuYasha was rolling in his grave. "Sorry, I hate it when people say stuff like that.

Daryl then turned serious. "Thanks for putting her in her place though, she has needed it ever since she lost her sister. Thinks everyone has to suffer like she did."

Going to stand next to Daryl, Dale rubbed his temple, he could feel a headache. "Losing her sister was hard on her, but she seems to put her frustrations out on others, you just happen to be her new target."

Giving Remy's ears one last pet, Kagome sighed and stood up. "Wonderful, I was hoping to avoid having people at my throat."

"Don't ya worry 'darling, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to ya."

Looking up to Greg, Kagome gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but I can take care of any trouble she gives me." She looked at the area where she could feel Andrea._"Especially now that I know what her spiritual signature feels like. I can sense her a mile away."_

She didn't notice that Greg was still giving her an odd look.

"I think it is time for Greg and Daryl to try and get some sleep. Kagome and I will keep watch until its your turn." Dale said, looking between the two males. "We won't be much help with out any sleep."

Everyone nodded their heads.

Kagome was climbing up the later when Greg stopped her. Giving him a curious look, she saw him mouth "Talk Later" She guessed he wanted to talk about what she had said to Andrea since he didn't know about her travels to the past, or Shippo.

Nodding slightly, Kagome ruffled his hair, a habit she picked up from doing it to Souta. "Alright, You get some sleep, we'll wake you in a few hours."

He grumbled about his hair but said a quiet good night to her regardless.

*/*/*/

After searching with no luck for a few hours the following morning. Everyone thought it was best to go back to the house to check up on Carl and to see if Shane and Otis had gotten back with the supplies they needed.

She was riding in the Rav4 with Greg, Daryl was on his motorcycle and the rest were in the RV.

Waiting for Greg to ask the question he wanted to was driving her crazy.

Finally he broke the silence. "Why didn't ya tell us that ya had a son 'darlin?" He gave her a sad look out of the corner of his eye.

Sighing quietly to herself, Kagome took a deep breath. "I lost him nearly four years ago, so it was long before any of this mess happened. He was an orphan I took care of, even though he wasn't mine. It felt like he was. I lost him due to things I could not control." She almost teared up. She still missed him so much. There was no way to tell if he was still alive. He was too far away if he was still alive for her to sense.

Greg patted her leg reassuringly. "I'm sorry..."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's ok."

They were arriving on the farm. She could make out the forms of some people under some tree's near the house. She could feel that Wade and Chouko were in the house.

Kagome tensed, one of the people with the group had a very disturbing aura.

She didn't like it one bit.

Greg noticed her change instantly and gave her a worrying look. "Somethin' wrong?"

Forcing herself to relax some, Kagome shook her head and gave him a fake smile. "Nah, just was thinking about something."

"I didn't mean t-"

"It wasn't that Greg, it was something else."

He nodded and pulled up to the house were the group that was under the tree's and the Greene family were gathering. He spotted Wade coming out of the front door with Lori, Rick, and Hershel.

Getting out of the Rav, Kagome felt eye's on her. Looking at the group that came from the tree's.

Then she saw him, the man with the disturbing aura. He was wearing a pair of overalls over a dirtied button up shirt. He looked innocent enough.

But she knew better.

He was bad news.

She instantly knew to be weary of him.

He was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

*/*/*/ *

Done with Chapter 7! It's not as long as I was wanting it to be. Hopefully I'll have the next update soon.

Finally the whole cast/ group is together!

R&R please!


End file.
